


Tomato Rice Soup & Dayquil

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Sick boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel woke up with a stuffed nose and a pounding head. He groaned and rolled over to see that Dean appeared to be sharing similar grievances. His eyes were red and bloodshot and snot dripped out of his nose after what could only be described as an earthshattering sneeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Rice Soup & Dayquil

**Author's Note:**

> Day sixteen of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: catching cold from being outside so much

Castiel woke up with a stuffed nose and a pounding head. He groaned and rolled over to see that Dean appeared to be sharing similar grievances. His eyes were red and bloodshot and snot dripped out of his nose after what could only be described as an earthshattering sneeze. He grumbled under his breath as he grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiped at the mess. He turned to Castiel and gave him a bleary smile. 

“Well aren’t we just a couple of sickos today, huh Cas?” Castiel laughed but it morphed into a heavy cough. Dean moved them so that Castiel was upright and could breathe easier while Dean patted him on the back. When Castiel had caught his breath, he slumped against the headboard and glared at his hands as if it were somehow their fault that he felt so awful. 

“Ugh. Why are we ‘sickos’ all of a sudden? We were in perfect health yesterday.” Castiel griped and Dean squeezed his hand in consolation.

“Probably because we’ve been spending so much time outside in the snow and freezing weather. That does tend to give people a cold.” Castiel sneezed and wrinkled his nose at the feeling. Dean passed him a tissue and tossed it in the trashcan when he was done. He hauled himself off the bed and trudged towards the bathroom. “I’m gonna go grab more tissues and some cold medicine, then I think I’m gonna make some tomato rice soup. Wanna help me?” Dean wagged his eyebrow at Castiel, who rolled his eyes and practically fell out of bed with how sluggish his limbs were. 

Dean sent Castiel into the bathroom in search of tissues and medicine while he headed into the kitchen to start the soup. He grabbed a bag of long grain wild rice and a couple of cans of tomato soup out of the pantry and dumped them into a big pot on the stove. He added some milk, onion and garlic powder, salt, and basil and grinned at the smell.

Castiel wandered in a few minutes later with several boxes of Kleenex and a bottle of Dayquil. He dropped them on the counter beside the stove and plopped his head onto Dean’s shoulder. Dean chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist. He stirred the soup with his free hand while he waited for the smell to reach Castiel through his stuffy nose and help him regain some energy. 

Once the soup started to bubble, Dean grabbed bowls and spoons out of the cupboard and dished out soup for the two of them. He turned off the stove, popped a lid on top of the pot, and quickly scribbled down a note for Sam and left it on the pot. He ushered Castiel back to their room and got them set up to eat in bed. As soon as Dean felt like they had eaten enough, he dosed Castiel up with Dayquil before taking a generous dose himself. Unfortunately, the medicine didn’t do much to help Castiel’s grumpy attitude. 

“This is intolerable.” He complained. “How do you cope with feeling this way every year?” Dean plopped his head into Castiel’s lap and sighed as he absentmindedly carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“I dunno, Cas. I kinda just…do. But I’ve also been dealing with stuff like this for my whole life with a dad that gave me some cold medicine and a beer and told me to suck it up.” Castiel’s fingers stilled in their ministrations and Dean whined at the loss. Castiel pulled him up so that they were eye to eye. 

“Your father was wrong to do that to you, Dean. He should have taken care of you.” Dean blushed and looked away from his lover’s intense gaze. “But that’s all right, because you have me now. I’ll watch over you.” Castiel vowed in an echo of the words he had spoken so many years ago. Dean smiled and planted a gentle kiss on Castiel’s lips. 

“I know you do, Cas. I love you.” He felt Castiel’s lips curve up against his own.

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
